Double clutches such as are known for example from EP 0 185 176 B1 permit a shift between different transmission ratio stages (gears) of a transmission without an interruption in tractive force.
In the double clutch design known from EP 0 185 176 B1 which has a first component clutch K1 and a second component clutch K2 which are connected in each case to one of the two input shafts of a double clutch transmission, the two component clutches K1 and K2 are designed to be open in the basic state (“normally open”) and are closed by means of a hydraulic actuating device. Here, the engine-side component clutch K1 is pulled closed by the actuating device and the transmission-side component clutch K2 is pushed closed by the actuating device. Since both component clutches K1 and K2 are open in the basic state, it is necessary, in order to transmit power from the drive to the transmission, for an actuating force to be imparted continuously by means of the actuating device to the component clutch to be held closed in each case, which must then be supported by means of the bearing arrangement of the double clutch.
In utility vehicle applications, in which a torque in the range from 3,300 to 3,500 Nm may be encountered, actuating forces in the range from 12,400 to 15,000 N occur, which must then be supported by means of a crankshaft bearing or a transmission bearing.